Caressing Her Cheeks
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Tanpa sadar, ternyata ia telah sadar lebih dahulu bahkan telah merasuk ke mimpimu.


**Caressing Her Cheeks**

_"__… be careful when your dream feels like come true…"_

.

.

.

Wataru Takayama

©2011

Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto

Genre:

Romance

Pairing:

SasuSaku

Warning:

AU/Typo/Drabble/Dan kenistaan lainnya/

A/N:

Fic ini adalah hasil usaha dan kerja keras saya untuk membuat fic fluff. Semua ini bisa terwujud karena didikan guru saya tercinta, **Luthrhythm**, yang sudah mengajari saya how to make fluffy fic.

Lalu fic ini _sangat-sangat-sangat jauh_ dari yang namanya fluffy. Oleh karena itu, mungkin ini lebih tepat ke arah drabble aneh dan gaje yang menuh-menuhin story list saya. Sumpah, fic fluff jutaan kali lipat lebih susah dari fic-fic saya sebelumnya selama ini.

Semoga Empu** Luthrhythm** tidak meremedial PR saya ini. Hiks...

Dengan segala kerendahan dan ketidaksempurnaan,

Wataru Takayama…

.

.

Kicauan kenari di pepohonan yang berembun menjadi simfoni pagi yang mengiringi singsingan fajar. Merdu dan hangat, seolah-olah menjadi pemanis kebahagiaannya yang tengah bermekaran begitu indah. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kata bahagia yang mampu menggambarkan kebahagiaannya sekarang.

Kebahagiaan itulah yang menyambutnya ketika kelopak matanya menampakkan iris viridian yang menawan itu. Iris viridian-nya yang bercahaya semakin terang dari detik ke detik. Kebahagiaan itu pun bertambah karena pengaruh mimpi indahnya tadi. Mimpi yang amat indah hingga membuat pipinya merona hangat seperti ada seseorang yang telah membelainya.

Ia lalu mengerjapkan mata. Memulihkan seluruh ingatan manis yang tengah melambung di awang-awang fantasinya. Dia adalah seorang istri, pendamping hidup seseorang yang amat ia cintai hingga ajal memisahkan. Sebagaimana janji suci mereka, seperti doa-doa yang telah dipanjatkan, dari surya menggantikan rembulan sampai rembulan kembali menggantikan surya—mereka akan terus saling mencintai selama-lamanya.

Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar barunya, hingga manik matanya terjatuh di satu titik tepat di sebelah kanannya—suaminya.

'Dia suamiku?' hatinya bertanya. Ia kumpulkan lagi memori di dalam otaknya yang begitu indah hingga rasanya terlalu ringan dan menguap. Ingatan yang masih berjibaku dengan mimpi indah yang berseri-seri.

Lelaki tegap di sebelahnya masih tertidur meski mentari semakin tinggi menaiki kaki langit, meski kicauan burung yang ramai mulai sirna perlahan-lahan.

Ia pandangi suaminya lekat-lekat. Ia hayati tiap detail wajahnya seperti memindai kode rahasia. Dari helai poni ebonit yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya, bingkai matanya yang terkatup rapat, hidungnya yang mancung, tulang pipinya yang kokoh, sampai bibirnya yang tipis. Dan yang terakhir, tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada.

Ia pun bersemu merah, entah untuk apa.

Seulas senyuman kecil yang terpatri di wajahnya ia tahan hingga wajahnya bertambah manis. Andai suaminya melihat air mukanya sekarang, pasti suaminya akan mengacak rambutnya yang semerah permen kapas hingga senyuman khas itu berganti menjadi lebih kecut. Namun dalam hati, sebenarnya senyumannya bertambah lebar.

Memandang suaminya yang tertidur adalah kebahagiaan lain yang sekarang sedang mengisi salah satu celah di hatinya. Mekar seperti dandelion di dataran tandus. Menembus barikade keindahan dunia yang membutakan.

Dari mulai hari ini, ia akan selalu melihat wajah suaminya yang tenang itu. Wajah yang memusnahkan seluruh perangai suaminya karena otot-ototnya yang tidak sedang berkontraksi. Dia seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Polos tanpa noda dan dosa. Tidak, ketampanannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Di matanya, di hatinya, suaminya semakin tampan jika terlelap seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan—hampir tanpa sadar, ia pun mengelus wajah suaminya. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh suaminya yang normal. Padahal, ia sempat berpikir lelaki ini sedingin es karena kulitnya yang seputih porselen.

Kulitnya cukup lembut untuk seorang pria. Pertanda bahwa ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Jadi, dia cukup cakap menjadi kepala keluarga karena hal sekecil itu pun mampu ia lakukan dengan baik.

Jari lentiknya beransur-ansur turun menuju dagu suaminya.

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Entah imajinasi liar apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dadanya. Yang jelas, rasanya sangat-sangat nyaman. Itu semua terlihat dari manik mata viridian-nya yang semakin jernih, indah memancarkan energi asmara.

Ia pun lama-lama seperti orang bodoh. Memang, ia baru pertama kali menyentuh wajah suaminya, tetapi ia tidak harus sekagum itu.

Ia seperti orang buta yang baru bisa melihat. Tercengang pada semua keistimewaan dunia. Lalu ia tercengang dengan wajah yang selama ini selalu retinanya tangkap dengan baik dan jelas. Wajah yang selama ini mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Bukan lagi sesuatu yang baru ia lihat.

"Ng," suaminya mengerang kecil.

Ia pun segera menarik tangan dari wajah suaminya. Ia akhirnya tersadar dan kembali ke alam nyata.

Pipinya sontak merona makin merah karena rasa malu yang membuncah. Untunglah, suaminya masih tertidur. Kalau dia sudah bangun, pastinya ia akan mengejeknya.

Ia segera melirik ke arah jam dinding. Tepat pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh. Ia pun terkaget karena belum menyiapkan sarapan apa pun untuk suaminya. Baru saja hari pertama mereka menikah, tetapi bayang-bayang istri gagal sudah menakut-nakutinya.

Ia segera membuka selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Yang ada di otaknya kini hanya ingin membuat suaminya bangga dengan masakannya, meski hanya telur dadar yang hangus karena ia tidak bisa mematikan kompor. Seburuk apa pun hasil usahanya, yang jelas ia ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa ia patut menjadi istri yang mumpuni karena ia tipe pekerja keras.

**SREEKK!**

Ia merasakan sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya di ambang ranjang. Ada telapak tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun berpaling untuk melihat.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Suara bariton itu bersumber dari mulut tipis suaminya.

"Aku mau masak. Menyiapkan sarapan, Sasuke," sahutnya sambil memandang wajah suaminya yang masih memejamkan mata.

Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sudah bangun atau sedang ngelindur.

"Di sini saja, Sakura," pintanya.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke."

"Tetaplah di sini. Kumohon…"

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan, Sasuke. Kau mau kita tidak makan pagi ini?" Ia memberikan nada pengertian yang sarat pada suaminya. Berharap, suaminya bisa melepaskannya agar ia bisa menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri.

"Sakura, tolonglah…"

"Maaf." Ia sedikit menarik tangannya.

"… tolong belai pipiku lagi."

**DEG!**

Ia segera membelalakkan mata. Napasnya sedikit tercekat karena dadanya terasa sesak. "Ja-jadi k-kau sa-sadar a-aku mengelusmu?"

Suaminya membuka mata, menampakkan iris obsidiannya yang terkesan licik itu. Dengan dihiasi sepoles senyuman misterius, ia melanjutkan, "Hn. Dari satu jam yang lalu aku pura-pura tidur… karena diam-diam…"

"Diam-diam apa?" Ia menenggak liurnya sendiri. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ingatan dari mimpinya pagi ini kembali datang. Di mimpinya tadi, Sasuke—

"… aku juga mengelus pipimu."

—mengelus pipinya.

.

END

.

REVIEW, CONCRIT, FAVE, dan FLAME silakan dilayangkan!

Tinggal klik link indah di bawah sini...

Cheers,

Wataru


End file.
